U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,235 of Lombardi describes a double bass-drum pedal whereas a set of two separate pedals each operating their own respective beaters that are placed together in parallel on uncommon shafts to a common base plate. This base plate is the foundation of one of the pedals with posts, one of being formed as a ‘Y’ to provide a central pivot point for the two individual axial shafts. One of which supports a spring bellcrank and beater mounting. The other only carries a beater mount. The other shaft is coupled by a connection rod and two universal joints to a shaft on the primary pedal assembly. This pedal is separated by it's own base plate pivots and shaft, common in connection with one of the universal joints. This auxiliary pedal carries it's own spring and bellcrank.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 20020121177 of Sassmannhausen, the pedal is configured to operate whereby the toe (forward) section of pedal actuates one of the two parallel placed beaters. The other beater being actuated by the heel section (aft) of the pedal independently from each other. The moving components are therefore complex in that they require additional manufacturing processes and components. This pedal design requires the operator to manipulate the pedal in a somewhat rocking motion that is not as ergonomic as this invention application.